


이해관계

by Alex (tyde)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crossover, Gen, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), POV First Person
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyde/pseuds/Alex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>전직 형사인 브록 럼로우는 아일랜드 갱단의 중간보스 알드리치 킬리언의 부탁을 받아 사라진 사람을 추적하는 동시에, 파트너였던 잭 롤린스의 죽음을 파헤친다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	이해관계

**Author's Note:**

> ***주의***  
> \- 총격전으로 인한 경찰 인력 및 범죄자 사망이 언급됩니다.  
> \- 경찰 부패가 자주 거론됩니다.

내가 배지를 반납했을 때, 한 형사가 내게 동정 섞이지 않은 위로를 건네려는 의도에서 이렇게 말했다.

“그래도 이제 잠은 제때 잘 수 있겠네.”

그의 말은 사실이었다. 누가 일을 그만두고서 어떤 점이 좋은지 묻는다면 나는 1초도 망설이지 않고 수면 시간이 보장된다고 대답할 것이다. 누군가는 내 대답을 농담으로 이해하겠지만, 진심이다. 더는 크라운 빅에 몸을 구겨 넣고 잠든 지 30분 만에 일어나야 할 필요가 없는 삶. 세상의 모든 형사가 원할 것이다.

그러나 가끔은 잠들 수 없는 날이 있다. 오늘이 바로 그런 날이었다. 많이 있는 일은 아니었지만, 괜히 신경을 쓸 정도로 대단한 것도 아니었기에 나는 술을 마시고 다시 잠들 생각으로 자주 가는 바에 찾아갔다.

목적지까지 걸어가는 동안 비가 오락가락해 바에 도착했을 땐 머리와 어깨가 젖었다. 바에는 여덟 명의 손님이 있었다. 저번 야구 경기에 관해 이야기하는 세 명을 빼고는 모두가 조용했다. 나는 침묵하는 사람들이 나처럼 잠들지 못해 술을 마시고 있음을 본능적으로 알아차렸다. 내가 물기를 털어내며 자리에 앉자 바텐더는 벽에 매달린 TV 소리를 죽였다. 바텐더는 내가 복싱 외의 스포츠에는 관심도 없고, 이런 시간에는 소음으로부터 방해받기를 원하지 않음을 이해하는 사람이었다.

“안녕하세요, 브록.” 바텐더가 말했다. 노란 조명을 받아도 창백해 보이는 어린 얼굴은 검은 티셔츠를 입고 코와 입술에 피어싱하는 학생들을 떠올리게 했다. 바텐더는 느리게 눈을 깜박이며 내게 자리를 권했다. 나는 바 구석에 앉았다.

“잠이 안 오나 봐요?” 바텐더가 물었다.

“가끔 그래.”

“불구덩이에 있는 것처럼 온몸이 뜨거워지면서 눈이 떠지지 않아요?”

내가 그렇다고 얼버무리자 바텐더의 목소리가 높아졌다. 체온이 어땠는지는 기억나지 않는다. 확실한 것은 내가 그냥 잠에서 깨어났다는 사실 뿐이다.

“그렇게 깨어날 땐 조심해야 돼요.”

“왜?”

“저희 할머니가 무슨 일이 일어날 징조라고 했거든요.”

“징조는 무슨.” 나는 고개를 저었다.

“정말이라니까요. 제 친구가 그러는데 얼음 약간이면,”

“술이나 줘.”

바텐더가 유리잔을 가져와 와일드 터키를 스트레이트로 채웠다. 나는 고개를 숙여 술잔을 바라보았다. 문이 열리고 닫힐 때마다 바 안으로 습기가 꾸물꾸물 들어오는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 공기의 흐름을 피부로 느낄 때마다 희미한 마리화나 냄새도 맡을 수 있었다. 내가 가만히 바텐더를 바라보자 그는 팔을 들어 올려 자신에게서 나는 냄새를 맡았다. 나는 말없이 바텐더가 내놓은 술을 단번에 마신 다음, 손끝으로 빈 잔을 슬쩍 밀어냈다. 바텐더가 기다렸다는 듯 바로 잔을 채우면 다시 위스키를 마셨고, 그렇게 석 잔을 쉬지 않고 비웠다.

“그렇게 자고 싶어요?”

“그 징조인지 뭔지를 무시하려면 취해야지.”

보통 바텐더는 내게 말을 걸지 않았다. 좋아하는 것은 남자가 아니라 팁이라는 이유에서였다. 나는 매번 바텐더가 만족스러워할 정도로 팁을 주며, 앞으로도 계속 말을 걸지 말아 달라고 부탁하곤 했다. 아무도 신경 쓰지 않는 곳에서 혼자 적당히 취하는 것이야말로 내가 꿈꾸던 삶이었으니 말이다. 그러나 오늘은 얘기가 달랐다. 바텐더는 미신에 사로잡힌 듯 흐릿한 눈으로 내 앞에서 떠나지 않았다. 물론 쉬지 않고 잔에 술을 채울 수 있으니 나야 편했다.

내가 여러 잔을 뱃속에 털어 넣는 짧은 시간 동안 출입문이 여러 번 열렸다가 닫혔다. 이제 바에는 손님이 몇 없었다. 바는 조용했고, 나는 술에 아주 취하지도 않고 정신이 지나치게 맑지도 않은 멍한 상태가 되었다. 기분이 좋았다. 이 상태로 집에 돌아가 침대에 누우면 점심까지 일어나지 않을 수 있을 것이다.

내가 계산을 하려고 주머니에 손을 넣는 순간, 문이 열리며 손님이 들어왔다. 여태까지 문이 열리고 닫힐 때와는 다른 변화를 느낄 수 있었다. 오가던 말이 일시에 멈추고 사람들의 눈길이 한곳으로 쏠리다가, 바위에 닿은 파도처럼 부서져서 원래의 자리를 찾아가는 것이 보였다. 지갑에서 현금을 꺼내느라 누가 들어온 것인지 알 수는 없었지만, 이목을 끄는 여성임은 분명했다. 남자일 리는 없었다. 저런 노골적인 시선은 여자만 받을 수 있다.

“벌써 가시게요?”

내가 팁을 포함한 금액을 바 위에 올려놓자 바텐더가 물었다. 나는 대답하는 대신 웃으며 고개를 끄덕였다. 의자에서 일어난 내 뒤로 구두 걸음 소리가 짧은 간격으로 들려왔고 곧이어 처음 듣는 목소리가 물을 통해 전달되듯 느리게 내 귀에 닿았다. “실례합니다.” 나는 누가 날 부른 것인지 확인하기 위해 고개를 돌렸다.

“브록 럼로우 형사님 맞으시죠?”

나는 눈을 느리게 깜박이다가 대답했다. 귀 뒤로 넘긴 밝은 금발에 맺힌 빗방울이 내 시선을 끄는 탓에 처음 보는 사람과 제때 눈을 마주칠 수가 없었다. 바에 들어오는 소리를 들으며 예상한 대로 이목을 끄는 사람이었지만, 실제로 보니 주목의 이유가 단순히 얼굴 때문은 아님을 알 수 있었다. 그녀는 변호사 사무실에서 볼 법한 사람들, 변호사나 비서처럼 입고 있었고 그 복장은 우리가 있는 공간과 잘 어울리는 편은 아니었다.

“이젠 아닙니다.” 나는 최대한 또렷하게 발음하려고 애쓰며 대답했다. 누가 나를 형사라고 부르는 것이 정말 오랜만이었다.

“잠시 시간 좀 내주실 수 있을까요?”

“제가 당신을 알던가요?”

“아, 죄송해요. 뉴욕 불레틴의 카렌 페이지라고 해요.”

신문사 이름을 듣자 땅바닥에 얼굴을 처박은 듯한 기분이 들었다. 아니면 누가 내 얼굴에 진흙을 던졌거나. 내 두뇌는 재빠르게 노련하고 정의감 넘치는 기자의 이름을 떠올렸고, 기자가 브루클린의 한 경찰에게서 경찰 부패의 현주소를 얻어내던 순간을 그리기 시작했다. 이제 기자는 정의로운 경찰과 부패한 경찰 중 누구를 제목으로 삼을 것인지 고민한다.

“유릭은 잘 있습니까?” 나는 생각을 그만두고 카렌 페이지에게 물었다. 유릭이 어떤 제목을 썼는지는 중요하지 않다. 어쨌거나 나는 더는 형사 노릇을 할 수 없다.

“…잘 지내진 못해요.”

카렌 페이지가 고민 끝에 대답했다.

“좋은 소식이네요. 제가 여기 있는 건 어떻게 알았죠? 옛 관할서에서 알려주던가요?”

나는 바텐더에게 손짓해 카렌 페이지를 위한 음료와 물 한 잔을 주문했다. 처음 보는 사람, 그것도 기자에게 취한 모습을 보이는 건 예의가 아니니.

“사실 여기 계실 줄은 전혀 몰랐어요. 집에 들어가기 전에 뭐라도 마실까 했거든요.”

“운이 좋군요. 무슨 일인지 들어봅시다.”

바텐더가 술을 가져오자 겁을 먹은 것처럼 보이던 카렌 페이지의 얼굴이 한결 풀어졌다. 페이지는 사람을 끌어당기는 미소를 지을 줄 아는 사람이었다. 커다란 파란 눈과 눈썹 사이의 주름 때문에 무표정하게 있을 땐 긴장하거나 겁에 질린 것처럼 보였지만, 입가를 부드럽게 끌어당겨 곡선을 만들면 지나가던 사람도 그 웃음을 다시 보기 위해 뒤돌아설 것이 분명했다. 카렌 페이지의 입에서 지나치게 익숙한 이름이 튀어나왔다.

“파트너였죠. 꽤 오래 붙어 다녔습니다.” 나는 물을 마신 뒤 대답했다.

“롤린스 형사님에 대해서 몇 가지 물을 게 있는데, 괜찮으세요?”

“왜 하필 나 같은 놈한테 묻는 건진 모르겠지만, 안될 거 없죠.”

“롤린스 형사님과 오랫동안 파트너였다고 하셨는데 어떤 분이셨나요?”

나는 카렌 페이지가 벤 유릭과 얼마나 먼 사이인지, 또는 벤 유릭의 입지가 얼마나 좁아졌는지 추측해본다. 그녀가 나를 만나기 전에 유릭에게 먼저 잭에 대해 물었다면 잭은 나와 다를 바 없는 놈이라는 사실을 쉽게 알 수 있었을 것이다.

“좋은 친구죠. 일 중독자였고. 카렌, 카렌이라고 불러도 됩니까?”

“네.”

“잭에게 묻고 싶은 게 있으면 내가 아니라 그 친구를 직접 만나는 건 어때요. 연락처가 없다면 이어줄 수 있는데.”

“아직 모르세요?” 페이지의 얼굴빛이 순식간에 어두워졌다. 그녀는 내게 말을 건네던 몇 분 전으로 되돌아간 것 같았다. “...그런 것 같습니다.” 나는 천천히 대답했다. 뉴욕 불레틴의 젊은 기자는 침을 삼킨 뒤 말했다.

“롤린스 형사님은 링컨 파크에서 돌아가셨어요.”

 

#

 

나는 집으로 돌아와 채널을 끊임없이 돌렸다. 거의 모든 뉴스 채널에서는 링컨 파크에서 발생한 총격전이 보도되고 있었다.

왜 한 번도 TV를 켤 생각을 안 했지?

목이 말랐다. 나는 쓰는 일이 거의 없는 컵을 꺼내 수도를 틀어 물로 먼지를 씻어냈다. 앵커는 또렷한 발음으로 총격전을 묘사하고 있었다. 그의 목소리에는 한낮에나 들을 수 있는 것처럼 힘이 실려 있었다. 나는 시간을 확인했다. 아직도 새벽이었다. 나는 앵커의 목소리에 집중하려고 애썼지만, 눈을 깜박일 때마다 소리가 끊겼다.

“…브루클린이 충격에 빠졌습니다. 총격전으로 공원 근처를 지나던 시민과 경찰 한 명이 사망했으며…”

“89 관할서의 잭 롤린스 형사는 당시 비번이었지만, 공포에 질린 시민들을…”

나는 수돗물을 마셨다. 미지근한 액체가 식도를 타고 뱃속으로 떨어지는 것이 느껴졌다. 그 순간 내 안의 무언가가 물과 함께 무너져내리는 기분이 들었다. 나는 유리컵을 집어던졌다.

 

정오 무렵이 되어서야 카렌 페이지의 명함을 주머니에 넣은 채 빼내지 않았다는 사실을 떠올릴 수 있었다. 한숨도 자지 않고 소파에 앉아 TV 화면만 바라본 탓에 온몸이 뻣뻣했다. 나는 구겨진 명함을 꺼내 테이블 위에 올려놓았다. 새벽엔 인터뷰할 마음이 들지 않아 황급히 인사를 하고 연락처를 챙겨 바를 빠져나왔다. 이런 상황에서 태연하게 인터뷰에 응할 수 있는 사람은 없다.

절대로 일어나지 않을 거라고 생각했던 일이 현실이 되다니. 나는 소파에서 일어나 부엌으로 걸어갔다. 깨진 유리 조각을 밟으며 새 컵을 꺼내 물을 마셨다. 머리가 멍했는데, 술에 취하는 것과는 다른 느낌이었다. 나는 아스피린 두 알을 입에 넣고 물과 함께 삼켰다. 내 두뇌는 카렌 페이지와 뉴스 채널이 전해준 잭의 죽음을 받아들이지 못하고 있었다. 하지만 이제 인정해야 했다. 잭은 항상 소지하던 총에 손을 뻗기도 전에 몸에, 어쩌면 머리에 구멍이 나 세상을 떠났다. 그렇게 죽은 사람들을 여럿 보았기에 나는 잭의 몸이나 머리가 어떻게 찢어졌고 뒤틀렸는지 필요 이상으로 자세하게 생각할 수 있었다. 떠올리고 싶은 이미지는 아니었지만 내 생각을 조절하기가 불가능했다. 흥분해 미친 듯이 달리는 말 위에서 녀석이 진정하길 기다리는 것밖에 할 수 없는 기분이었다.

잭은 언제나 자신이 재수 없게 죽을 거라고 얘기했다. 바텐더와 마찬가지로 이상한 미신을 믿는 녀석이었고, 자신의 끝은 비참한 죽음일 것이라고 말하곤 했다. 그가 믿는 주차장 번호 13에는 차를 대지 않는다는 수준이 아니었다. 화요일에는 쉬어선 안 되며, 1센트 동전은 하루 이상 소지하고 있을 수 없다는 식이었다. 잭 롤린스가 처음으로 자신의 헛된 믿음에 대해 말했을 때 나는 그에게 괜찮은 상담가라도 소개해주려고 했지만, 10년 가까이 똑같은 소리를 듣게 된다면 잭과 말을 맞춰가며 비참한 죽음들의 예시를 말하게 된다. 우리가 보아온 것들, 또는 상상할 수 있는 것들. 하지만 아무리 재수가 없게 죽는다 해도 관할 구역도 아닌 곳에서 비번일 때 죽다니. 이건 상상도 하지 못했던 결말이다.

나는 손바닥으로 머리를 문지르고 크게 숨을 내쉬며 침대에 드러누웠다. 침실로 들어오기 전 TV 전원을 끄는 것을 잊어버린 탓에 앵커의 목소리가 잡음처럼 신경을 긁었다. 앵커는 속보라는 단어를 말하며 더욱 또렷하고 강한 목소리로 새로운 뉴스를 말하기 시작했다.

“화요일 새벽에 일어난 링컨파크 총격전의 희생자들이 아일랜드와 러시아 계열의 범죄…”

화요일. 왜 자꾸만 무언가에 끌려가는 기분이 들었는지 알 수 있었다. 링컨 파크는 89서 관할도 아니고, 잭이 사는 곳과도 멀리 떨어져 있다. 나는 잭 롤린스의 제한적인 인간관계에 포함되는 몇 안 되는 사람이었으며, 더불어 잭 롤린스 주변의 사람들을 모두 알고 있는 소름 끼치는 놈이기도 했다. 잭 롤린스가 아는 사람 중 링컨 파크와 관련이 있는 자는 단 한 명도 없었다. 의심 가는 점은 그것뿐만이 아니다. 잭 롤린스가 화요일에 비번이었다고? 이제 잭이 믿는 미신의 두 번째 신자가 된 기분이 무엇인지 알 것 같았다.

그리고 내가 침대에서 일어나 속보를 보려고 방에서 나가던 순간, 전화기가 울렸다. 발신자 번호를 알 수 없었다. 내가 전화를 받자마자 익숙한 목소리가 인사도 없이 용건을 말했다.

“부탁할 일이 있어.”

알드리치 킬리언이었다.

 

#

 

나는 패트릭이 운영하는 펍을 찾아갔다. 패트릭 누구인지는 중요하지 않다. 알드리치 킬리언이 관리하는 아이리시 펍은 여러 개지만 패트릭이라는 녀석의 이름을 걸고 있는 곳은 하나뿐이다. 덕분에 킬리언이 패트릭네 가게로 오라고 한다면 “어떤 패트릭?”하고 물을 일은 없다. 펍 바깥에는 머리를 민 킬리언의 보디가드가 담배를 피우며 문 앞을 지키고 있었다. 내가 걸어가자 그는 옆으로 슬쩍 비켰다. 나는 직접 문을 열고 펍으로 들어갔다.

“안녕, 패트릭.” 내가 말했다. 패트릭은 마른 천으로 유리잔을 닦다가 고개를 끄덕였다. 나는 바로 알드리치 킬리언이 앉아있는 테이블로 걸어갔다. 그는 위스키를 마시고 있었다. 미들턴일까? 너무 뻔해서 정답이 될 수 없는 추측일지도 모른다.

“꼴이 말이 아니군.” 킬리언이 새빨갛게 충혈된 내 눈을 보며 말했다. 그의 머리카락은 정돈되지 않았고 눈가는 거칠었다. 대충 보기에도 나만큼이나 상태가 좋지 않았다.

“잠을 못 잤어.”

“그게 전부인가?”

“그래.”

“원래 그런 거야?”

“가끔.”

“다행이군. 난 중독자는 안 써. 커피?”

나는 고개를 끄덕였다. 킬리언은 패트릭이 커피를 가져올 때까지 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 잠시 후 패트릭이 커피와 약이 든 플라스틱병을 가져왔다. 나는 병을 들어서 라벨을 확인하려 했지만 흰 종이에는 아무것도 적혀있지 않았다. 나는 이게 뭐냐고 묻는 대신, 킬리언과 패트릭을 번갈아가며 바라보았다.

“먹어두는 게 좋을 거야.” 킬리언이 대답했다. 나는 약에 손을 대지 않고 커피만 마셨다. 불을 삼키는 것처럼 지나치게 뜨거운 탓에 아무 맛도 느낄 수 없었다.

킬리언은 어깨를 으쓱이고 계속해서 말했다.

“링컨 파크 얘긴 들었겠지.”

“여럿 잃었던데.”

“잭 일은 안됐어.”

“…재수가 없었지. 원하는 게 뭐야?”

“얼마나 알고 있는지 먼저 말해봐. 이미 알고 있는 얘길 다시 할 필요는 없으니까.”

나는 다시 커피를 마셨다.

“총격전이 있었고, 그쪽 사람들이 전부 죽었지. 잭도 마찬가지고.”

“다는 아니야.”

알드리치 킬리언은 왼쪽으로 몸을 숙여 바닥에 놓인 서류가방을 테이블 위로 올렸다. 비밀번호를 맞추고, 잠금장치를 풀자 검은 가죽을 덧대어 만든 가방이 부드럽게 열렸다. 킬리언은 가방 안에 패트릭이 가져온 약을 집어넣고 사진 한 장을 꺼냈다. “사람을 찾아줬으면 좋겠는데.” 그가 말했다. 나는 킬리언이 건네는 것을 받아들었다. 사진 속에는 매력적인 여자와 그녀의 허리에 팔을 두른 채 뺨에 입을 맞추고 있는 알드리치 킬리언이 있었다. 두 사람의 관계를 추측하기에 충분한 사진이었다. 나는 여자의 얼굴을 유심히 살폈다. 이 여자야말로 누구나 한 번쯤은 고개를 돌려 다시 얼굴을 보려고 애쓸만한 미인이었고, 색이 조잡한 사진인데도 그녀의 붉은 머리카락은 놀라울 정도로 선명했다.

“나타샤 로마노프.” 내가 조용히 사진만 보고 있자 킬리언이 먼저 말했다.

“여자친구인가?”

“지금은 아냐.”

“도망친 애인 찾는 일은 안 하는 거 알잖아.” 형사 시절부터 지금까지 킬리언이나 그와 비슷한 사람들의 부탁을 들어주는 것으로 먹고 살아왔지만, 옛 애인이라는 단어가 들어가는 부탁은 가차 없이 거절했다. 치정 싸움은 질리도록 보아왔고 언제나 끝이 좋지 않다는 것도 알고 있었다. 나는 로마노프와 킬리언의 사진을 내려놓았다. 매끈한 사진 표면이 손끝에 달라붙어서 떨어지지 않는 느낌이 들었다. 킬리언은 크게 숨을 내쉬고 잔에 남아있는 위스키를 모두 마셨다. 내 대답이 마음에 들지 않는 눈치였다. 당연하겠지.

“고작 여자 하나 찾겠다고 널 부른 건 아냐.”

그가 붉어진 얼굴로 말했다. 생각해보면 맞는 말이다. 나는 ‘고작’ 옛 여자친구를 찾는 일을 부탁하기에 적합한 사람이 아니었다.

“현장에서 살아남은 사람이 로마노프야.” 게다가 아일랜드 갱 중간보스의 여자친구씩이나 되는 사람이 총격전이 벌어지던 곳에 있었다는 건 일반적인 일이 아니다. 게다가 유일한 생존자이기까지 하다면? 킬리언의 말은 내 관심을 끌 만했다.

“듣고 있어.” 내가 말했다.

“새로운 사업을 시작하려던 참이었어. 물건을 구입하기 위해 업자와 만나기로 했지.”

“얼마인데?”

“150만 달러.”

이야기가 흥미로운 지점으로 가고 있다. 이제 나는 알드리치 킬리언이 하려는 말을 짐작할 수 있다.

“그 돈은 네 여자친구와 함께 사라졌고. 물건은?”

“…대마야.”

“그걸 150만 달러나 주고 사는 멍청이는 없어. 스파이스였나? 다른 허브? 여자가 그것도 가져갔겠지.” 나는 말을 고쳤다. 깊게 생각할 것도 없었다. 언제나 마약이 문제였다. 마약이 아니라면 돈이 원인이다. 물론 둘 다일 수도 있다.

“그래.”

“우리 말고 로마노프에 대해 아는 사람들은?”

“없어. 경찰도 곧 냄새를 맡겠지만.”

“곧 찾아오겠군. 쓸데없는 짓은 하지 마. 경찰이 죽었으니까.” 내 말에 킬리언은 어깨를 으쓱였다.

“왜 거래 현장에 여자친구를 가게 했지?”

“멍청한 이유 때문이었어. 체첸어를 할 줄 알았거든.” 

“뉴스엔 러시아 쪽이라고 했는데.”

“무슨 상관이야.”

킬리언은 고무줄로 묶은 100달러 지폐 뭉치 두 개를 테이블에 내려놓았다. 그는 돈이 더 필요하면 얼마든지 줄 수 있다는 말도 덧붙였다. 말할 필요도 없는 조건이었다. 150만 달러가 없어졌는데도 죽지 않고 살아있으니. 나는 킬리언이 내미는 돈을 받아들었다.

“내 돈과 물건, 여자를 찾아와. 죽이진 말고.”

“여자가 도망쳤다고 하면 될 거야. 집 주소도 필요하고.” 돈이 사라졌다는 말이 돌기 시작하면 귀찮은 일들이 생기기 마련이다. 킬리언은 로마노프와 찍은 사진 뒷면에 그녀의 집주소를 적기 시작했다.

“집엔 아무도 없어.”

“들어가 봤나?”

“아니. 경찰 때문에 움직일 수 없거든.”

“같이 사는 사람은?”

“고양이가 한 마리 있어.”

“고양이?”

“내가 준 거야.”

“…로마노프의 친구 중 아는 사람은 있나?” 킬리언은 고개를 저었다. 여자친구의 신상에 대해 놀라울 정도로 정보가 없는 것 같지만, 킬리언과 다를 바 없는 사람들은 생각보다 많다. 킬리언은 로마노프라는 사람에 대해 아는 대로 말했고, 그녀의 마지막 행적에 대해 아는대로 모두 설명했으나 역시 특별한 점은 없었다. 로마노프는 러시아 여자였으며 예전 남자친구가 킬리언과 비슷한 부류의 사람이라고 했다. 그렇기 때문에 더 쉽게 가까워졌다고 한다. 물론 그 남자친구가 누구인지, 실제 존재하는 사람이긴 한지 알 길은 없다.

화요일에 로마노프는 킬리언 밑에서 일하는 사람들과 현장에 도착했고, 거래 도중 총격전이 발생했는데 잠잠해진 후 현장에서 사라진 것이 딱 셋(로마노프와 돈, 물건) 있다는 내용이었다. 그 이후로 로마노프에게서는 아무 연락도 받을 수 없었고 애초에 그녀를 찾는 것 자체가 불가능했다고 한다. 그녀가 감쪽같이 사라진 데다가 거래 현장에서 경찰이 죽은 덕분에 브루클린의 모든 경찰이 킬리언과 조직을 들쑤시고 있어 움직이기가 어렵기 때문이다.

“이미 경찰에게 지겹도록 말했지만, 네 친구는 왜 거기 있었는지 몰라.”

“네가 부른게 아니라고?”

“왜 그렇게 생각하는데?”

나는 잭이 킬리언의 거래 현장을 덮어주기 위해 나갔다가 봉변을 당했을 가능성에 대해 생각했으나, 애초에 그를 부른 적도 없다는 킬리언의 말 덕분에 나조차도 잭이 링컨 파크쪽에 있던 이유를 알 수 없어졌다.

내가 킬리언에게서 얻을 수 있는 단서는 거의 없었다. 결정적 단서는 직접 뛰어다닐 때 나오는 법이었으므로, 나는 먼저 로마노프의 아파트를 찾아가야겠다고 생각했다. 쓰레기통을 뒤져야 할 것이다. 나는 킬리언과 로마노프의 사진을 챙겨 자리에서 일어났다.

“굶고 있진 않겠지?” 킬리언이 내게 물었다. 

“누가?”

“고양이 말이야.”

 

#

 

로마노프는 사우스 7번가의 5층짜리 아파트에서 살았다. 맨해튼 애비뉴와 만나는 곳에 벽돌을 전면에 붙인 낮은 건물은 단 하나밖에 없었기 때문에 어렵지 않게 찾을 수 있었다. 내가 403호 초인종을 누르려던 찰나 아파트 안에서 사람 한 명이 나왔다. 나는 옆으로 비켜서서 그가 나오길 기다렸고 문이 닫히기 전에 손잡이를 잡았다. 나는 아파트로 바로 들어가지 않고 초인종 옆에 붙어있는 거주민들의 이름을 다시 한 번 확인했다. 킬리언이 말한 대로라면 로마노프는 501호에 살고 있어야 했다. 그러나 로마노프라는 이름은 어디에서도 찾을 수 없었고, 501호 입주자의 성은 러쉬맨이었다. 킬리언은 그의 여자친구가 가명을 쓰고 있다는 사실을 알고 있지만 대수롭지 않게 여겼거나, 확인할 필요도 느끼지 못했던 것 같다.

출입문 바로 앞에는 일반적인 체격의 성인 남자 한 명이 간신히 들어갈 정도로 작은 엘리베이터가 있었다. 오래된 기계 문에는 고장이라는 안내가 적힌 포스트잇이 붙어있었다. 형광 정사각형 종이는 먼지와 얼룩이 묻어 지저분했고 여러 번 떼어냈다가 다시 붙인 것인지 바깥쪽으로 휘어있었다. 일부러 뗀 게 아니라 떨어졌을지도 모른다. 나는 엘리베이터를 지나쳐 계단을 올라갔다. 엘리베이터와 달리 나무를 덧대어 만든 계단은 삐걱대는 소리 없이 튼튼했다.

대낮인데도 건물 내부는 매우 어두웠다. 나는 복도나 천장의 등을 켜기 위해 5층 벽을 손으로 더듬더듬 짚으며 걸었고, 손에 걸리는 스위치를 차례대로 올려봤으나 전구는 묵묵부답이었다. 복도 끝의 작은 창문에서 들어오는 빛에 의지해 501호를 찾은 다음 문손잡이를 돌렸다. 하지만 문은 열리지 않았다. 나는 몇 번 힘주어 손잡이를 더 돌리다가 문을 두드리기 시작했다. 바로 옆에 붙어있는 502호 문이 열리는 소리가 들렸으나 나는 개의치 않고 다시 한 번 강하게 노크했다.

“거기엔 아무도 없어요.”

로마노프와 비슷한 나잇대로 보이는 여자가 문틈으로 고개를 내민 채 말했다. 잠에서 막 깨어난 것인지 목소리가 가라앉아 있어 그녀는 목소리를 가다듬은 다음 계속해서 말했다. 나로서는 잘된 일이었다. 만약 그녀가 누굴 찾는 거냐고 물었다면 나는 정확한 이름을 댈 수 없었을 것이다. 나타샤 로마노프? 러쉬맨? 다른 이름을 썼다면?

“당신도 냇의 남자친구라고 할 건가요?”

“예?”

“남자친구가 찾아왔거든요. 소란만 피우다 사라졌지만.”

“아뇨. 전 냇의 친구입니다.”

“그냥 친구.”

“그렇죠. 냇이 고양이를 부탁해서 찾아왔어요.”

“아, 드디어 왔군요. 나탈리가 말하기론 금발이랬는데… 상관없겠죠. 앰버는 제가 데리고 있어요.”

“당신에게 맡긴 건가요?”

“한밤중에 문을 두드리더라고요. 냇이 무례하단 뜻은 아니에요. 전 밤에 일해서 찾아온 시간은 전혀 상관없거든요. 앰버를 부탁하면서 며칠 갈 곳이 있다고 했죠. 앰버를 돌볼 사람이 곧 찾아올 거라는 말도 했고요. 며칠이면 되겠다 싶어서 알겠다고 했는데, 하루도 견디기 힘들더라고요. 나탈리 덕분에 제가 동물이랑 안 맞는다는 걸 알았죠. 그리고 미친 남자친구가 찾아왔고….”

“냇이 어디 간다는 말은 안 하던가요?”

“저야 모르죠. 아마도 그 정신 나간 자식 때문에 잠수탄 것 같던데요. 그쪽이 알아야 하는 거 아닌가요?”

“제겐 앰버를 부탁한다는 말만 했습니다.”

나는 내 아파트 열쇠를 꺼내며 대답했다. 내가 고양이를 돌보기 위해 필요한 용품들을 챙기겠다고 둘러대자 그녀는 다 끝나면 찾아오라고 말한 다음 문을 닫았다. 운 좋게도 그녀는 내 말을 믿는 눈치였다. 고양이를 데려갈 사람이 나타났다는 사실에 지나치게 기뻐한 나머지 내게 열쇠가 있었다면 시끄럽게 문을 두드리는 대신 진작 열쇠를 사용했을 것이라는 생각을 미처 못했을 수도 있다. 그녀가 내 손에 있는 열쇠가 나타샤 로마노프, 이 경우엔 나탈리 러쉬맨의 소지품인지 확인하지 못하도록 교묘하게 열쇠를 손으로 가리고 흔들어댄 노력이 헛수고로 돌아갔으나 허무하기보단 운이 좋다는 생각이 들었다. 502호 문이 잠기는 소리가 나는 것을 확인한 나는 열쇠를 주머니에 집어넣고 지갑에서 쓰지 않는 플라스틱 카드 한 장을 꺼내 문틈에 카드를 밀어 넣었다. 한 손으로는 카드를 위아래로 움직이는 동시에 다른 한 손으로 손잡이를 돌리자 닫혀있던 501호 문이 쉽게 열렸다.

나는 나탈리 러쉬맨이 킬리언의 돈과 물건을 들고 급히 도망갔을 것이라고 생각했다. 다급한 도주는 부주의하게 단서를 흘렸다는 뜻도 된다. 그러나 예상과 달리 나탈리 러쉬맨의 집은 놀라울 정도로 깔끔했다. 정확히는 급히 도망간 사람이 살던 집답지 않게 비어있었다. 거실에 있는 옷장을 열자 아무것도 걸리지 않은 옷걸이 네 개가 보였다. 옷장 위의 수납공간은 텅 비어있었다. 텅 비어있다는 말은 공간 자체에 있는 물건이 바닥에 빈 박스가 하나뿐이었다는 뜻도 되고, 아무런 흔적이 없다는 뜻도 된다. 많이 입지 않는 옷이 그늘진 곳에 오래 걸려있으면 나는 천 냄새도 맡을 수 없었고, 향수나 방향제 등의 향기조차 나지 않았다.

옷장 바닥에 놓인 박스는 서류철을 넣기 딱 좋은 크기였지만, 안에 무엇이 들어있었을지는 상상할 수 없었다. 옷장 바로 옆에는 납작한 애완동물용 식기가 있었다.

나는 거실 한가운데에 놓인 의자에 앉았다. 의자는 1인용 테이블과 동일한 재질로 제작된 것이었다. 나는 싸구려 의자에 앉아 검은 TV 화면을 응시하다가, 눈에 보이지 않는 흔적이라도 찾아보려는 사람처럼 테이블 위에 손을 올렸다. 손바닥과 손가락을 이용해 테이블 위와 옆을 쓸어보았지만 내 손은 매끄럽게 움직였다. 나는 테이블 밑을 더듬었다. 싸구려 플라스틱의 일부가 이상할 정도로 끈끈했다. 테이블을 뒤집자 덕테이프를 붙였다가 떼어낸 자국이 보였다. 나는 테이블 밑에 숨겨둘 만한 물건의 리스트를 작성해보려 했지만 단 한 가지 항목만 떠올릴 수 있었다.

화장실과 침실, 부엌도 꼼꼼하게 조사했다. 화장실에서는 진통제와 몇 번 쓰지 않은 사후피임약을 찾았다. 약을 챙기지 않고 나갔다는 건 지금은 사용할 일이 없다는 뜻도 되겠으나 원한다면 약국에서 살 수도 있다. 나는 로마노프와 킬리언의 관계를 어디까지 파악해야 할지 고민했다. 이게 조사에 도움이 되는 정보일까? 그것도 알 수 없다.

나는 다른 증거를 먼저 찾기로 마음먹고 진통제를 챙겼다. 경찰을 그만두면서 사라졌다고 생각한 버릇이 되살아나고 있었다. 나나 몇몇 경찰들은 현장에서 사건과 관련이 없는 처방 약이나 약간의 돈을 찾게 되면 그걸 빼돌리곤 했다. 그 몇 명의 경찰에는 잭도 포함되었다. 나는 주로 돈을, 잭은 구하기 힘든 처방 약을 챙겼으므로 우리는 현장에서 꽤 사이가 좋은 편이었다.

로마노프의 침실은 이상할 정도로 깨끗했고, 나는 옷장을 열며 느꼈던 위화감을 다시 한 번 체험했다. 침실에서도 아무런 향기나 냄새가 나지 않았다. 나는 1인용 침대 매트리스를 들어 올려 밑을 확인하기까지 했으나 건질만 한 것은 없었다. 침실에 있는 물건이라곤 장신구 몇 개와 작은 운동화와 구두 한 켤레씩이 전부였다. 나는 보석을 박아 만든 목걸이를 침실 등에 비춰보았다. 척 보기에도 싸구려 제품이었다. 보석이 아니라 색을 넣어 만든 유리 조각일지도 몰랐다.

부엌에서는 영수증과 음식을 모두 먹고 버린 일회용 포장 용기가 나왔는데, 혼자 사는 사람들이 그렇듯 냉장고에는 식재료가 거의 없었다. 냉동식품과 플라스틱병에 넣어 파는 생수가 전부라고 해도 좋았다. 나는 쓰레기통을 뒤집어서 로마노프가 버린 영수증을 모두 꺼냈다. 얇은 종잇조각은 맞춰보기 힘들 정도로 찢어져 있거나 표면을 거칠게 문질러 잉크를 지워낸 상태였다. 내가 아직도 경찰이었다면 이 종이를 분석팀에 넘겨 금방 단서를 찾아냈을 것이다.

나는 빈 상자에 애완동물용 식기와 사료를 집어넣고 특별한 소득 없이 502호로 갔다. 문을 가볍게 두드리자 나탈리 러쉬맨의 이웃이 잠금을 푸는 소리가 들렸다. 내가 그녀의 집으로 들어가자 커피 향과 태국 음식에 넣는 향신료 냄새가 섞여 내 코를 강타했다.

“커피 드실래요?” 그녀가 물었다.

“괜찮습니다.”

“사양할 필요 없어요. 저도 마시려던 참이었거든요. 소파에 앉아서 기다리세요.”

나는 그녀가 말한 대로 소파에 앉았고 어디서 튀어나온 것인지 알 수 없는 고양이 한 마리가 내 다리에 몸을 비비기 시작했다. 내가 팔을 뻗어 녀석을 쓰다듬기 시작하자 고양이는 내 무릎 위로 뛰어올랐다. 날렵한 움직임이었다. 내가 고양이를 관찰하느라 가만히 있자 앰버는 내 손에 머리를 문지르기 시작했다. 귀가 매우 크고 다리가 긴 녀석이었다.

“당신을 좋아하네요.” 커피 두 잔을 가져온 러쉬맨의 이웃이 말했다. 나는 어깨를 으쓱였다.

“그래서 제게 부탁한 거죠.” 나는 커피 한 잔을 받아들었으나 고양이가 앞발을 들어 올려 잔을 치려고 해 컵을 들고 있는 팔을 들어올려야 했다.

“냇이 어디 갔는지 전혀 모르세요?” 내가 고개를 젓자 그녀는 말을 이어갔다.

“제가 여러 번 붙잡았는데도 가야 한다더라고요. 아시겠지만 여긴 링컨 파크와 가까워요. 물론 뉴스에 나온 곳은 공원 반대편이지만… 희미하게나마 총소리를 들을 수 있었다고요.”

“걱정하지 않아도 될 겁니다.” 나는 진심을 담아 말했다. 지금까지 시체도 찾을 수 없는 걸 보면 로마노프는 분명 어딘가에 숨어있었다.

“그러길 바라고 있어요. 사실 처음에 당신이…” 그녀는 뒤늦게 우리가 서로의 이름도 모르고 있다는 사실을 알아차렸다.

“브록입니다.” 내가 대답하자 그녀가 눈썹을 움직였다. 이름이 브록인 사람이 어디 있냐고 생각하고 있을 것이다.

“스테이시라고 부르세요. 어쨌거나 당신이 처음 왔을 땐 경찰일 거라고 생각했어요.”

“그냥 친구입니다.” 나는 웃음을 참지 못하고 대답했다. 경찰을 그만두고 난 이후로 경찰같이 생겼다는 말을 많이 들었다. 정작 배지를 달고 있을 때는 단 한 번도 그런 인상을 주지 못해 항상 경찰 배지를 보여줘야 했는데. 그녀는 내가 왜 웃기 시작한 지 이해하지 못하는 눈치였지만 나는 아무 설명도 하지 않고 커피를 마셨다. 그러나 커피가 지독하게 쓴 탓에 나는 혀끝만 적시고 머그잔을 가만히 들고 있기로 했는데, 잔 안쪽에 고양이 털 한 가닥이 붙어있는 것을 발견한 덕분에 그녀가 권하는 모든 것들을 정중하게 거절해야겠다고 생각했다.

나는 스테이시가 나탈리 러쉬맨에 대해 아는 것이 있을 거라는 생각에 조금 더 말을 붙여보려고 했지만 헛수고였다. 그녀와 러쉬맨은 몇 달간 인사만 한 게 전부였다. 그녀는 러쉬맨의 미친 남자친구에 대해서도 아는 바가 없었다. 킬리언이 사람을 보낸 적이 없다면 누가 그녀를 찾아왔단 말인가? 스테이시는 나탈리의 남자친구를 미친놈이지만 미남이며, 금발에 목소리가 좋고, 6피트가 조금 넘는 사람이라고 묘사했다. 나는 무의식적으로 내가 알고 있는 6피트가 넘는 잘생긴 금발 남성을 떠올렸다. 만약 스테이시가 남자를 묘사하며 마지막으로 면도한 지 이틀 정도 되어 보였다는 설명을 덧붙이지 않았더라면 나는 합당한 근거도 없이 스티브 로저스를 계속해서 생각하고 있었을 것이다.

러쉬맨의 고양이는 내가 그녀의 집에서 챙겨온 박스가 마음에 들었는지 그 속에 들어가 나오지 않으려 했다. 내게는 잘된 일이었다. 나는 고양이가 든 박스를 챙겨 러쉬맨의 아파트를 나왔다. 택시를 기다리며 알드리치 킬리언에게 전화를 걸자 신호음이 세 번 울리기도 전에 그가 전화를 받았다.

“뭘 찾았지?” 킬리언이 물었다.

“그것보단 물어볼 게 있는데.”

“말해봐.”

“로마노프에게 선물한 것들에 대해 알아야겠어.”

“싸구려 보석이나 현금 약간이야. 고양이 한 마리랑.”

“다른 건?”

“특별한 건 없어. 보통 남자들이 여자에게 하는 것 밖엔.”

“향수도 선물했나?”

“아니. 향수를 싫어했거든. 뭘 알아낸 거야?”

“아직 확신할 수는 없어. 고양이 필요한가?”

“뭐?”

“네가 로마노프에게 선물한 녀석.”

킬리언은 대답하지 않고 통화를 끝냈다. 나는 고양이를 데리고 택시를 탔다. 나는 내 무릎 위에 올려둔 박스에서 몸을 동그랗게 말고 움직이지 않는 녀석을 쓰다듬으며 행선지를 말했다. 기사가 못마땅한 눈으로 고양이를 응시했으나 내가 택시 요금의 배가 되는 금액을 미리 지불하자 그는 잠자코 차를 몰았다.

나는 집으로 돌아가는 동안 나타샤 로마노프가 테이블 밑에 숨겨뒀을 물건에 대해 생각했다. 아일랜드 갱단의 돈을 훔쳐서 달아날 생각이라면 총 한 자루 정도는 도움이 될 것이다. 하지만 이해가 되지 않는 점이 있었다. 도망치면서 무기가 필요하게 되었다면 브루클린 어딘가에서 비교적 최근에 총을 구했을 것이다. 미리 총을 사서 집에 숨겨두는 게 아니라.

 

#

 

나는 제 시간에 맨해튼의 경찰 묘지에 도착했다. 일주일 내내 흐린 날씨가 이어졌다는 것이 믿기지 않을 정도로 빛이 강했다. 나는 함께 일했던 형사들을 여럿 만났다. 대부분이 89관할서에서 함께 근무하던 사람들이었다. 마지막으로 얼굴을 본지 몇 년이 지났지만, 그들은 나를 여전히 89관할서의 3급 형사로 대했다. 힘을 자랑하려는 듯 강하게 손을 잡아 흔들고 어깨를 툭 치며, “이봐, 브록. 뭐 하느라 이렇게 늦은 거야?” 식으로 말을 건다.

“젠장, 브록. 어디서 구르다 온 거야?” 제스퍼 시트웰이 물었다.

“일이 있었어.”

“일이라. 어떻게 지내?”

“똑같이 지내고 있지.” 나는 자세한 이야기를 피했다. 경찰 앞에서 아일랜드 갱단 중간보스의 부탁을 받아 러시아 여자를 추적하고 있다는 말을 할 필요는 없다. 그 경찰이 나를 내부인, 친구로 여기고 있다고 해도 말이다. 그런 경찰이 존재하긴 할까? 친구를 믿는 경찰? 차라리 신이 이 자리에 모습을 드러내 잭 롤린스의 관뚜껑을 열고 그에게 숨을 불어넣어 링컨 파크에서 명을 다한 형사를 살리는 것이 더 믿을만한 이야기다.

 

스티브 로저스가 추도사를 읊는다. 로저스와 고인은 내 생각보다 더 가까운 사이였던 것 같다. 정복을 차려입은 형사는 엄숙하게 고인의 명복을 빈다. 힘이 실린 낮은 목소리가 잭 롤린스의 이름을 말한다. 장례식은 흠잡을 곳 없이 매끄럽게 진행된다. 나는 익숙한 사람들 사이에서 잭 롤린스가 누워있을 관을 바라본다. 잭과 가까웠던 경찰들이 순서대로 관 앞까지 걸어가 그 위에 손을 얹는다. 줄을 선 사람 중 경찰 정복을 입지 않은 남자는 나뿐이다. 나는 다른 사람들처럼 잭 롤린스의 관 위에 손을 얹고, 짧게라도 좋으니 아무 말이나 해볼 작정이었지만 나는 어떤 말도 떠올릴 수 없다. 잭 롤린스가 좋아하는 스카치위스키를 처음 마셨을 때처럼. 내 손에서는 아직도 위스키 냄새가 났다. 영안실의 시체. 링컨 파크 옆에서 머리가 산산조각이 난 잭. 공원에는 잭 롤린스의 뇌 조각이 남아있을지도 모른다. 잭의 시체를 수습하려고 해도 박살이 난 두개골 조각은 새가, 흩어진 뇌는 쥐가 물고 사라졌을 것이다.

나는 크게 숨을 쉬며 잭 롤린스의 관에서 손을 떼고 경찰들 틈으로 걸어갔다. 내 자리에서는 서장 옆에 앉아있는 스티브 로저스가 보였다. 서장은 처음 보는 사람이었다. 89서 소속이 아니거나 최근에 발령받은 사람일지도 모른다. 내가 배지를 반납한 이후로 경찰서 근황을 알려주던 사람은 잭 롤린스뿐이었고 이제 89관할서의 시트웰이 범인 위로 넘어졌다거나, 신참이 절반쯤 썩은 시체를 보고 기절했다는 이야기를 들려줄 사람은 없다. 서장의 배지가 번쩍이며 빛을 반사해대는 통에 나는 조금 몸을 움직여 내 앞에 서 있는 경찰을 가림막 삼았다. 곁눈질로 로저스를 보니 나는 그나마 괜찮은 편임을 알 수 있었다. 나는 나무 그늘 밑에 있었지만(앞에 반사광을 가려줄 사람도 있다) 로저스는 나무나 거대한 비석, 무엇이든 좋으니 그늘을 만들 수 있는 것이 하나도 없는 잔디 위에 서 있었다. 로저스는 눈을 거의 뜨지 못하고 있어서 파란색이 전혀 보이지 않을 지경이었고 그 순간 로저스가 고개를 돌려 내가 있는 방향을 보았다. 나는 열일곱 먹은 멍청이처럼 굴지 않기 위해 태연하게 로저스 뒤에 있는 다른 순직 경찰관들의 묘지로 시선을 돌렸다. 나는 로저스가 계속해서 날 쳐다보고 있다는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. 재수 없는 자식. 로저스는 그렇게 생각하고 있을 것이다.

 

잭이 땅 밑에 묻힌 뒤 빠르게 맨해튼을 떠나 다시 브루클린으로 돌아갈 생각이었지만 시트웰이 나를 붙잡았다. 인정하자. 시트웰은 나를 좋아한다. 89관할서에서 근무한 경찰이라면 나를 싫어할 수 없다. 내가 그들을 좋아하는지는 별개의 문제이다. 물론 89관할서의 경찰 중 나를 싫어하는 사람도 한 명 정도는 있을 것이다.

시트웰은 경찰들이 자주 가는 식당으로 자리를 옮기자고 제안했다. 다들 잭 롤린스를 추모하며 한잔하기로 했다는 이유에서였다. 아는 사람들이 가득한 공간에 방문한 지도 오래되었기 때문에 나는 시트웰과 함께 자리를 옮겼다. 아침도 먹지 않고 정보를 캐러 다닌 통에 속이 쓰릴 정도로 배가 고프기도 했다.

 

#

 

시트웰이 말한 대로, 식당에는 익숙한 사람들이 있었다. 다들 손에 잔을 들고 있었다. 바에는 자리가 없어 나는 곧장 2인용 테이블로 걸어가 앉았고 시트웰은 다른 경찰관과 인사를 하겠다며 나를 내버려 두었다. 시트웰이 언제부터 저렇게 남들을 챙기는 사람이 됐는지 알 수 없는 일이다. 야심이거나 불안감 때문일 것이다. 둘 다 잭의 죽음이 원인이라는 것만큼은 확실하다.

나는 메뉴판을 펼쳐 어떤 샌드위치를 먹을지 고민하다 종업원을 부르기 위해 고개를 들었다. 나는 손을 들어 올려 종업원을 불렀다. 종업원이 내 자리로 오길 기다리며 나는 식당 안의 사람들을 살폈다. 모두가 경찰 정복을 입고 있었는데 그 와중에서도 돋보이는 사람이 있었다. 로저스는 이마 위로 흘러내린 머리카락을 장갑 낀 손으로 빗어넘겼다. 나는 땀이 맺혀 반짝이는 로저스의 이마를 보다가 지나치게 딱 맞는 그의 유니폼을 관찰했다. 내가 마지막으로 그를 봤을 때 로저스의 가슴에는 메달이 있었고 단단한 팔뚝을 덮은 옷감엔 뉴욕시 경찰 마크만 박혀있었는데, 지금은 방패 위에 앉아 날개를 편 독수리와 휘장이 있다. 뉴욕시 최연소 서장이 될 거라고 떠들어대긴 했지만 벌써 경사라니. 잭은 믿기지 않을 정도로 빠른 로저스의 승진 속도를 보고 뉴욕 시장의 아들일 거라고 비꼬곤 했다. 물론 우리 모두 로저스가 어떻게 20대 후반에 진급이 코앞인 2급 형사의 자리까지 올랐고, 이제는 경사 휘장까지 달게 되었는지 알고 있다. 로저스는 브루클린 경찰의 영광스러운 과거와 현재, 그리고 미래의 교집합이다. 나는 속으로 로저스에게 박수를 보내는 데 열중한 탓에 종업원이 다가온 것을 눈치채지 못했다.

“손님.”

“메뉴 고르기가 힘들군요.”

“괜찮으세요?” 종업원이 물었다.

‘내 파트너가 죽었어요.’ 나는 생각했다. 정확히는 전 파트너이지만 잭은 내 가장 오래된, 그리고 마지막 파트너였다. 내가 단어 하나를 빼고 그를 부른다고 해서 잘못될 일은 없었다.

“여기서 제일 괜찮은 샌드위치 하나 부탁합니다.” 내가 말했다. “아침을 못 먹었거든요.” 종업원의 주의를 돌리기 위해 쓸데없는 말을 덧붙이기도 했다.

“필리는 어떠세요.”

“괜찮군요. 버번도 있나요?”

“그럼요.”

“같이 주세요. 더블로.”

종업원이 자리를 뜨기가 무섭게 로저스가 테이블로 걸어왔다. 나는 아마도 뉴욕에서 가장 어린 나이에 경사가 되었을 인재를 없는 사람 취급하려 했지만, 역삼각형의 거대한 몸이 내 앞으로 와서 시야를 꽉 채우려는 듯 느리게 움직이는 것을 못 본 체하기란 불가능하다. 나는 한참을 얻어맞아 온몸이 부어오른 듯한 감각이 온몸을 감싸는 기분에 테이블 밑으로 양손을 내린 다음 강하게 주먹을 쥐었다. 종업원은 빠르게 테이블로 오더니 더블 버번을 내 앞에 내려놓는다.

“주문하시겠어요?” 종업원이 로저스에게 물었다.

“괜찮습니다. 이미 충분히 마셨고, 잠깐 인사나 하려고요.” 로저스는 종업원을 올려다보며 말한다. 종업원은 스티브 로저스의 미소에 환하게 웃으며 응대한다. 그녀는 “필요한 게 있으면 언제든 말하세요.”라고 말하며 자리를 뜬다.

나는 버번을 한 번에 들이킨다. 잔을 쥐고 있는 내 오른손에서는 여전히 강한 피트 냄새가 났고 그 때문에 버번의 맛을 느낄 수 없다. 로저스 때문일지도 모른다. 로저스는 조각상처럼 무표정한 얼굴로 나를 바라본다. 젠장, 잭의 관 앞에서처럼 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 나는 로저스가 경멸 섞인 말을 할 것이라 예상하는 잡범처럼 주문한 샌드위치가 나오기만을 기다렸다.

“선배.” 뜨거운 김을 뿜어내는 필리 치즈 스테이크가 내 앞에 놓이는 동시에 로저스가 말했다.

“로저스 경사님.” 나는 건성으로 대답하며 샌드위치를 먹었다. 입안이 벗겨질 것처럼 뜨겁게 익은 소고기와 치즈를 몇 번 씹고 삼켰다. 내 앞에 앉아있는 사람이 로저스만 아니었더라면 나는 이 샌드위치를 진심으로 즐길 수 있었을 것이다.

“그렇게 부르시니까 어색하네요.” 로저스가 말했다. 내가 89관할서를 떠나기 전까지만 해도 로저스는 진급을 앞둔 2급 형사였다. 물론 내가 경찰 일을 그만둔 직후 3급으로 올라갔고(만약 우리가 가까운 사이였다면 나는 로저스에게 빚을 갚으라고 말했을 것이다), 지금은…….

“다음에 만날 땐 서장이 될 텐데 익숙해지셔야지. 아직도 89서에 있나?”

“아직은요. 곧 74서로 갈 겁니다.”

“대단하군.”

89관할서로 배정된 로저스를 처음 봤을 때 나는 그가 사진과 똑같이 생겼다고 생각했다. 지금도 그 생각은 여전하지만, 그때 떠올렸던 것이 어떤 사진인지 설명할 길이 없다. 사람의 기억력이 작용하는 방식에 대해서는 아직도 알 수 없는 노릇이다. 그 사진은 경찰학교 졸업식에서 액션 배우 같은 몸이 돋보이도록 딱 맞게 재단한 유니폼을 입은 채 뉴욕 시장과 찍은 것일 수도 있고, 더 된 어느 날 아침 브루클린 지역신문 1면을 장식한 깡마르고 병약한 소년의 모습일 수도 있다.

“요즘엔 체육관에서 만날 수가 없던데요.”

“갈 일이 없거든.”

나는 샌드위치를 마저 먹었다. “자리 주인이 곧 올 텐데. 용건이 뭐야?” 나는 턱짓으로 시트웰을 가리켰다.

“물어볼 게 있어서요. 금방 가겠습니다.”

“잘 지내냐고? 경사님이 내 꼴을 보고도 그런 질문을 할 리는 없고. 어디 들어봅시다.”

“최근에 사우스 7번가의 아파트를 방문했습니까?”

“기억나지 않는군.”

“선배 이름을 정확히 말하던 사람이 있는데요.”

“내 이름이 좀 흔하잖아.” 나는 버번을 마셨다.

“나탈리 러쉬맨을 알고 있습니까?”

“누구?”

“아실텐데요.”

“모르겠는데. 정확히 뭘 묻는 건지 모르겠군, 로저스 경사.”

젊은 경사는 내 생각보다 사건을 더 깊게 파헤친 게 틀림없다. 적어도 로마노프가 러쉬맨이라는 가명을 썼고, 내가 그 집을 찾아간 것만큼은 확실히 알고 있다. 날 미행하고 있는 걸까? 알드리치 킬리언이 움직이지 못하는 걸 봐서 가능성은 충분하다. 나를 미행하지 않더라도 킬리언을 감시한다면, 브루클린의 모든 경찰이 내가 킬리언의 부탁을 받아 움직이는 것을 알고 있을 것이다.

“알드리치 킬리언과 만났다고 들었습니다.” 로저스가 말했다. 젠장. 내 예상대로였다.

“젊을 때 뇌물 꽂아주고 받아먹던 사이거든. 한 잔 더 부탁해요.” 나는 태연하게 대답했다.

“샌드위치는 어떤가요?” 종업원이 물었다.

“훌륭하군요. 맨해튼에 살았다면 매일 이걸 먹으러 왔을 겁니다.”

“언제든 오세요.” 종업원이 경쾌하게 대답했다. 나는 그녀가 돌아간 다음 로저스를 노려보며 말했다.

“남의 뒤나 캐고 다니는 버릇을 아직도 못 고쳤을 줄은 몰랐는데.”

“뭔가 잘못 알고 계신 것 같군요. 제가 하려던 말은,”

“둘이 언제부터 얘기하고 있었어?” 그 순간 시트웰이 끼어들었다.

“얘기 끝났어.” 내가 말했다. 로저스는 아직 할 말이 남았다는 듯 입을 열고 있었지만 이내 자리에서 일어나 다른 경찰들이 있는 곳으로 돌아갔다.

 


End file.
